Hetalia Fantasia: The Thief and The Archer
by HLY66
Summary: This was inspired after watching Hetalia Fantasia for the first time. My fellow Hetalian friends: Eva and Charlie (a.k.a. Midnight-Wolf96 and TamerOfFlames) agreed to be part of this fanfic! I DO NOT own Hetalia Fantasia.
1. Chapter 1

**Author Note:** I have used the same story line as the animation so that it would make a lot more sense - though some parts are edited.

This is **Hetalia Fantasia**: a run-of-the-mill online game where people from around the world can adventure in a fairy tale-like world. Today's story is about how the usual gang came together here... later accompanied with two new faces...

"Germany! Japan! Sorry for being late!"

Italy ran with all his might to catch up with the two other nations who waited quite impatiently, especially Germany seeing that he was a serious man.

"You're late!" Germany shouted through gritted teeth.

Japan stared back at the Italian with a gaze of disappointment.

"S-s-sorry, I was just taking a short siesta, and before I knew it, it was this time."

Italy knew that he was really in for it now. Seeing Germany clenching his fist was the first sign that he was going to smash his face in, which he really didn't want. Instead, Germany demanded to know the excuse this time.

"How long were you going to make me wait? I reached Level Fifty while I was waiting for you!"

"Ve…. sorry... wait... Level Fifty... on the first day?" said Italy, taken aback. Was he trying to make him look stupid?

Japan, the professional of reading the atmosphere, stepped in and decided to take Italy's side.

"Please calm down. Italy didn't do this on purpose."

"Japan..." Italy felt glad after that. He was also relieved that his delicate skin wasn't going to be covered in bruises caused by Germany's iron fist.

"While we were waiting for you, I was able to collect almost all of the rare items." Japan continued, quite pleased with himself.

"I feel pretty useless..." said Italy as his grin suddenly turned upside down.

"Is it really OK for me to follow you guys?"

Germany folded his arms and sighed, giving in. Let's just hope he doesn't get the puppy eyes involved, he thought.

"It's OK, since you were able to come. I will assess you so follow me properly."

"Okay!" Italy accepted. He knew Germany could count on him; at least he let him off for being late.

The trio began their trek through the medieval-like village. Though they were unsure where to even go, they kept walking and waited for adventure to find them.

"This is my first time playing an online game," said Italy, cheerfully. "I'm getting excited!"

Germany goes through their roles one by one. He is a Blacksmith, useful for crafting new weapons. Japan is a Healing Priest, more useful than the average med-kit. Italy is an Adventurer, though he isn't the type that enjoys taking risks but Germany knew that he must at least try and make an effort.

"Well, well, this seems to be a well-balanced party." said Japan, already knowing everyone's job.

If this game was set in the modern world, Germany may be the Engineer, Japan would be the Doctor and Italy... well, possibly the Cook, just in case. But there are more jobs like a Hacker or a Spy... Japan couldn't think of anything else.

On the other side of the path, two young girls began conversing. The brunette spoke first.

"Hey, I heard they sell these really cute dresses in this country called Monaco not too far from here. Wanna see?"

"That sounds good," the blue haired girl squealed. "I want one with lots of frills."

The two friends giggled and rushed off to their destination. Germany stared down at the floor whilst Japan stared ahead, both ignoring them as they past them. No girl was going to stand in their way; they had a lot going on in their minds right now. The second they were out of earshot, Germany immediately stopped in his tracks. Something about those girls meant... danger?

"Hold on a minute..." Germany signalled to Japan.

"Y-Yes, what's the problem?"

Germany remained frozen to the spot, making Japan feel a little anxious.

"Doesn't something feel different?"

Japan thought for a second.

"It seems too... quiet."

"Quiet..." Germany couldn't quite put a finger on the solution.

Suddenly, as if by magic, both of their brains sparked in unison.

"Ah! Italy's gone!" Germany shouted.

"You're right!" said Japan, panicked by the Italian's absence.

They both turned to find that the Adventurer had vanished out of the blue. How did they not hear his footsteps?

"Italy!" they both yelled but got no response.

They stopped when they realised what happened. Italy had snuck out of the group and ran off to catch up with the girls. They almost forgot about Italy's flirting. Germany and Japan watched in despair as Italy used all of his charms on the girls. As he was distracted, the girls stopped giggling and evil looks were quickly drawn on their faces. They whispered to each other as they concocted their plan whilst giving the Italian venomous looks.

"Hey, about the dresses," said the brunette.

Italy snapped out of his trance and listened to their conversation.

"I think we could do with some... _assistance_ with them."

"Great idea," said the bluenette. "He can try them on for us."

The girls grabbed an arm each and began to drag Italy down the path. Realising what was happening; he yelled and struggled for Germany and Japan. They stood there, not sure whether to help or leave him to it. But it would be cruel to make him go through torture like this.

"Would you like to know what we could do after that?" the brunette asked.

"What is it? Tell me!" the bluenette spoke creepily, scaring Italy even more.

"We will take his valuables _and_ his clothes!"

The girls cackled like witches as Italy screamed, begging for mercy. From now on, he will stay away from any girl that looks too suspicious.

"I'm going after them," said Germany, heroically as he reveals a shining sword that reflected his face.

Before he made his move, he caught a glimpse of a figure in the mirrored weapon running from behind. They were as fast as an average athlete. Germany and Japan looked on in amazement. The person was heading towards Italy and the girls. Wearing a magenta tunic with a thick leather belt and a magenta hooded cowl collar with a black long sleeved shirt underneath with black leather fingerless gloves, black trousers and knee high boots. Producing a long dagger from the holster on the belt, they held it in front of the girl's throats. They both froze in panic.

"Release the man and give me _all_ your money and XP points or i'll take action."

The unexpected feminine voice with a British accent rang in Italy's ears. He hoped it wasn't another passer by trying to win him. The girls let go of his arms and held their hands up in the air, surrendering.

"I heard that you two have been causing trouble in this game for the past two months, there are Wanted posters of you at Headquarters. I'm the first new recruit to finally find you."

"Alright, alright, we'll admit it," said the bluenette.

"We hacked the system and got items, coins and XP points from the online store for free."

"We also stole these clothes we're wearing," the brunette butted in.

"We made a hack code and unlocked these dresses that can be unlocked when you get to a certain level."

As they were admitting to their crimes, they emptied the contents of their inventories and dropped them onto the floor. They even took off their dresses, underneath showing peasant outfits. Italy was feeling a little faint at the whole situation. With one loud whistle from the mysterious female, a policeman turned up on a horse and jail wagon. They were both handcuffed and their items were thrown in a sack.

"You did well for your first day," he said as he pushed the girls into the dark carriage.

"Not because you're a quick learner, but you also tracked down our most hated criminals."

"I'm happy to oblige anytime, officer." she replied.

"You don't need to anymore; you completed all your training missions. You've got a real job to stick to,"

He pointed towards the coins and XP points.

"Have them as your reward. I'll inform the online store and the moderators of this game."

"What's in store for them, sir?" she asked, pointing towards the wagon.

"We'll suspend them from the game completely, if they are caught going through these maps again, they'll be sorry."

They shook hands and the policeman was on his way, screams emitting from the inside of the jail wagon.

The girl turned to see Italy still on the ground, dazed and confused. What was that all about? Germany and Japan on the other hand, who had witnessed it all, couldn't believe what happened either. It's their first day and they've already encountered something eventful. She held a hand out for Italy which he accepted and got up on his feet.

"Please excuse me for my behaviour towards them, that's part of my job." she said.

"Thanks for saving me. I guess you're new here too." said a relieved Italy, rubbing the back of his head.

"Actually, I started yesterday to do the tutorial and half of the training missions. I thought this game was going to be a little bit boring but I got into it really quickly."

She looked up and down at his uniform as he stared at her uniform.

"You must be an Adventurer, aren't you?"

"Yes, how did you know?"

"I was going to sign up to be one but I decided to become a Thief which looked quite interesting. I love it already."

She noticed that the coins and XP points were still on the floor; she carefully picked them up and handed them over to Italy.

"They're yours, you deserve them."

"No, you have them; the policeman told you it's your reward."

She looked at the items in her hands. There four bags with one thousand coins each and eight hundred XP points.

"Let's make this a fair deal and have half of everything, seeing that we're both new members."

Agreeing, Italy grabbed his half and added them to his inventory, he had made it to Level One and was almost halfway to reaching Level Two.

"I'm Holly, by the way."

"I'm Italy, those guys running towards us are new too, and they are my friends."

Germany and Japan had rushed over to see what was going on. Germany still had his sword out and prepared to attack Holly.

"Take one step or your head is coming clean off."

He held the blade threateningly towards her. He took a moment before he attempted to strike. Before the blade could hit her, Italy ran in front of her, forcing Germany to hold the sword in mid air dangerously close to Italy's face. Panicked, he spoke as quickly as he could until he ran out of breath.

"Don't kill her, she saved me from those peasants, just because she's a Thief doesn't mean she's going to steal from me too. There's no sign of evil in her. Her name is Holly, she's new as well."

Germany paused, his facial expression changed from being angry to being surprised. A Thief, did he say? He didn't remember seeing that role in the list before choosing to be the Blacksmith.

"I do apologise, miss." he said, putting away the sword.

After they introduced themselves, they allowed Holly into the party. Like that thought earlier, 'no girl was going to stand in their way', they guessed that Holly was an exception. Whilst on their travels, Japan read about the role of a Thief which stated:

_They may look sneaky but really, they are friendly criminals who like to help the police with bounty hunter missions. Using their trusty radar, the Thief can easily track locations of interest where they would steal coins and XP points (they prefer to ignore precious valuables such as jewellery or expensive products). This is also useful for party members who need more XP points. If both amounts of items are even, they are free to share it equally with all members and themselves. The Thief loves a good prank so they can replace real coins with plastic ones (or chocolate for the kids). If there is a Healing Priest in the party, the Thief is able to find spare healing potions; there are also med-kits if a Healing Priest isn't a party member. Food can be stolen and used to restore the health bars of all party members._

"I never thought a Thief in this game can be so useful," Japan thought to himself, a small grin appearing on his face.

"Now this is what I call a 'properly' well-balanced party."


	2. Chapter 2

Meanwhile, at the far side of the village - possibly in the middle of nowhere, a young man, who was also new to the game, was reading through a mysterious book. That book being full of spells and magic that hasn't been made official quite yet. That man's name was Britain, the one who attempted to summon a demon from the depths of Hell only to accidentally summon Russia, it was also rumoured that he used black magic during the war against Germany. Scanning through his book, he finally discovered his chosen role.

"Let's see... it looks like i'm a Summoner and I can summon a cool looking beast by reciting a spell."

Pausing for a moment, a huge grin appeared on his face.

"What's this? It seems i'm pretty powerful!" said Britain, excited at the thought of being part of one of his favourite subjects.

Raising his hand in the air, he felt the sparkles of magic absorb into his palm and flow through his veins, sending small shocks of electricity at his fingertips. An orb of light formed which made his hand closed involuntarily. Strong rays of light shone through his skin, showing a sign that the magic was ready to be released. Britain knew what spell he wanted, it better be a good one.

"Come, my summoned beast!"

He threw his hand forward, sending the orb flying at an immense speed, so fast that it almost looked like a fireball. It landed in the middle of the unknown field creating a giant golden tornado which spun so quickly that the ground was forming a crater and small chunks of earth were flying up into the atmosphere. A storm of wind was picked up quickly which nearly blew Britain's cape off though he managed to keep his feet firmly on the ground. Britain stared in amazement at the spell in the process of working. Never in his life had he casted an extreme looking spell, this must relate to the power and strength of his new beast that is yet to be born. He wanted to faint, but he couldn't. Instead his eyes widened and his jaw almost dropped to the ground. He was glad that he chose this role.


	3. Chapter 3

Sometime later, America, another new member of the game, stood with his head held high as he brandished a fully loaded pistol gun.

"How's this? Isn't it cool? It's perfect for a Gunner like me!"

Britain turned up only to be fed up at the fact that it wasn't just a small average sized pistol but the hugest gun he had ever seen in his life. Not the whole thing... just the barrel - which was approximately the size (and weight) of a car! Goodness knows how America was able to lift something twice his size and not break a bone or tear a muscle - though he had a lot of strength ever since he was a baby. This weapon was upgraded a bit too much and looked stupidly ridiculous.

"Don't you want one, too?" America asked, hoping to persuade the Summoner.

"No thanks! You're so childish being so happy over something like that."

A small pink and adorable unknown creature sat upon Britain's head. The giant golden tornado was only able to create a beast that matched Britain's personality, seeing that he had a strong belief in mystical beings. It let out a small 'pyo' noise as it nestled into the Summoner's messy blonde hair.

"Besides," he continued, smirking at the Gunner. "Something so heavy and large as that would be a burden."

"What? Size is the best part! Look!" America gazed up at his beloved new weapon, not giving a care in the world what someone else thought.

The barrel of the gun drops to the ground, causing the earth to shake and narrowly missing Britain by an inch.

Meanwhile, Russia finally arrives for his first day after going through the stress of four hours of downloading, one hour of installation and two hours completing the tutorial.

"Have I kept you waiting? Sorry for being late. My preparations took some time." he says apologetically to an unseen crowd.


	4. Chapter 4

China was working at the store along with his assistant, Hong Kong. He was still a little stressed after getting the news that the hackers were caught. Both he and Hong Kong were to appear before the moderators to tell their story of how they discovered their items were stolen. They were also glad that the stolen goods were recovered and are to be returned to them as soon as possible. Aside from that, China couldn't help but take out all the remaining stress on the fellow nation.

"Hong Kong, healing potions are out of stock. Send a carrier pigeon over to Shanghai to secure more."

That was all he did all day, shout at him whenever products were running low and kept asking when the next carrier pigeon arrived or complained that all the pigeons were away.

"You people work too hard. I wanna go home soon." said Hong Kong, a little annoyed.

He wanted the day to go quickly so that he can call it a day and sign out of the game, leaving China to work the night shift for other online players that have different time zones.


	5. Chapter 5

New member, France spent most of the day exploring the village. He got so carried away that he ended up doing the most foolish thing he could think of... climb on top of a roof. Why? He wasn't sure himself.

"Hahaha Everyone is so small!" he chuckled.

He gazed down at the village below but all he could see was a blur. Britain happened to be passing by when he saw his rival performing his stupid stunt.

"What's that?" he gasped.

"Pyo?" the creature still on his head (now known as Pyo) felt a bit unsure at the discovery. Was this normal for humans to do such a thing?

"Hehehe It's the entrance of the main character you've all been waiting for!" said France, breaking the fourth wall.

"Where is that voice coming from?" asked China, stepping away from the store wondering what was going on.

Russia appeared out of the blue, being one of the people to discover the Frenchman.

"I think from above. Look!" he pointed towards the so-called 'attraction'.

"Huh? From above?" said America, who also arrived to the scene.

"Hahaha Big Brother is here! Big Brother's a little scared!" shouted France, fear only being seen in his eyes.

He wasn't just on a roof of a normal sized house or an apartment, or a castle (if there was one around) but a roof of a tower.

"On the tower?"

Yes that's right America, the thin flagpole point of the tower. From where Britain, China, Hong Kong (not sure where he came from), Russia and America were standing, France could be seen as a small dot - probably the size of a speck of dust.

"It's the world's Big Brother France!"

Luckily for the five of them, no one else bothered to run out of their houses to watch France. They were even surprised that not a single woman was around. One villager preparing his market stall quickly spotted him but turned away tutting and decided to take no notice.

"Tourists." he muttered.

"I have to agree with you, sir." Britain said, suddenly developing the ability of strong hearing.

"Do you know that guy?" the man asked.

"... I wish I never did." he replied, holding his head in shame.


End file.
